


An Unexpected Addition

by ChloeNicole1912



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tauriel gets some life changing news, most residents Under the Mountain are thrilled. Some, however, are definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Addition

As she left the hospital wing, face pale and hands shaking, Tauriel couldn’t help but wonder how on earth her life had got to this point. Never, in any of her near 800 years of life could she ever have imagined this. Her life had taken many unexpected turns in the past two years, following the battle, her acceptance into Erebor as a citizen (much to many dwarf lords displeasure) and her marriage to the youngest prince… but this, this was by far the biggest and scariest change. And she feared it could destroy everything she had built for herself. 

She eventually made it back to her chambers, and sank down onto the bed. Kili would be back from his meeting soon and she would have to tell him. A cold dread spread through her veins as she imagined his reaction. He'd hate her. He would cast her out into the harsh winter, because he would think her an abomination. She would be left alone in the vast world with no home and without the man she loved. Her heart began to beat fast as she looked at the clock. Any moment now. 

When she heard the door go, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her husband was bustling about in their living room, taking off his heavy royal robes and undoing the ties on his shirt, before catching sight of her and grinning.   
"Now there is a sight for sore eyes" he smiled. Walking over to her and taking her hands, placing a kiss on her forehead. His smile faltered, however, when he felt the faint tremble in his wife's pale fingers, and met her eyes, with a concerned frown.   
"My love what is wrong? What did the doctors say?" He asked quietly, moving to sit beside her. She took a deep, shuddering breath and clasped her hands together, preparing herself for the worst. 

“He said that the sickness was nothing to worry about, and that it should pass with time…” she said quietly.   
“Well surely that’s good news!?” Kili tried, desperately attempting to catch the elf maiden’s eyes. He hated seeing his beloved wife so upset, especially when there seemed to be no cause.   
“It isn’t the sickness that is the problem…” she murmured, “But the cause of the sickness could very well be…”   
“Tauriel you aren’t making any sense..." 

She turned to look at him, her eyes conveying a deep sadness, as tears threatened to spill over into her cheeks.   
"I-I totally understand if you need me to leave... People will talk, they will think me a monster they will scorn you oh Kili I am so sorry... I have ruined you..." She stood up, trying to stop the tears, as her husband looked up at her, confused.   
"Tauriel please stop talking in riddles! You're scaring me!" He stood up and took her hands, looking up at her. "My love, you know that whatever it is, we will face it together... Like everything else." 

She took a deep breath and looked down at her dwarf prince, whose eyes were shining with love. He loved her, truly. But for how much longer? 

She sighed, taking his hands and bringing them to her lips.   
"Kili... Melleth nîn... I am..."   
Her hands began to tremble, and he quickly led her back to sit on the bed, as her face also turned white.   
"Tauriel... If there is something wrong I have to know... If I'm going to lose you-"   
"Oh quite the opposite" she laughed dryly, squeezing his hand. "You'll lose nothing, except sleep, money and possibly what is left of your reputation... But you will gain something."   
His confused expression old her that he still didn't understand.   
"Kili I'm... I am with child." 

A few moments of silence passed, as she desperately tried to gauge his reaction.   
"Kili say something ple-"

"OH SWEET MAHAL OH THIS IS BRILLIANT!" 

His outburst shocked her, and she blinked, confused. Kili simply jumped up onto the bed, grinning widely and jumping for joy, before hugging Tauriel from behind, covering her cheeks in kisses.

"Oh you beautiful" *kiss* "wonderful" *kiss* "BRILLIANT wife of mine, oh Tauriel this is great! Don't you see? We have been given a gift from Mahal and the Valar! They have blessed us!" 

By now he was bouncing around the room, beaming from ear to ear. Tauriel looked at him, totally shocked, and more than a little confused. 

"So... You're not angry with me?" 

"Angry?!" Kili turned to look at her, his confused face matching hers. “Tauriel why would I ever be angry at you?!” 

She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her dress.   
“Well people will talk.. they will say that it isn’t right… you might realise that it would have been so much better for you to marry a nice dwarrowdam, and not me…” 

Kili smiled softly. He knew of his wifes doubts about the propriety of their attachment, and the effects it could have on him. She had rejected him, twice, on the grounds that she didn’t want to make him a cause of ridicule. But he knew how to ease her fears. He took her hands gently in his and brought them to his lips, kissing the ring he had crafted for her as one of his many engagement presents.   
“Tauriel.. my love… they can grumble all they want. I don’t care. You are my wife, and the woman I want to build my life and family with. I love you and I will never forsake you, or the vows I made to you. Especially not now that you carry my child. I will be here, every step of the way, and we shall do this, together. I promise.” 

When she finally met his gaze, there were tears streaming down Tauriels face.   
“Thank you... “ she whispered, sniffling slightly.   
“Anytime… now come on! No more tears! This is a time of celebration!” He grinned, squeezing her hands. A smile finally appeared on Tauriel’s lips as she wiped off the last of the tears and squeezed his hands. back. 

“Yes, it is…” she agreed, “A celebration of new life, and of love!” 

 

Kili grinned up at his elf maid before leaning in and kissed her deeply. The announcements could wait. For now he wanted to cherish this moment, with the woman he loved and the new life they had created together. No-one could take this away from him.


End file.
